The Tales of The Pirate Ninjas
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: Kaidon, One of The Yonko was taken down, by a massive alliance of Shichibukais, Pirates, and Revolutinaries. When Kaidon was said to explode, Luffy and The Alliance succesfully destroyed, but a stone was left when Kaidon was destroyed, which made Luffy, Hancock, Dragon, Tralfargar and Jinbe be transferred to another world, full of shinobis. Luffy x Young Hancock and other pairings.


_**HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE TALES OF THE PIRATE NINJA! ALRIGHT GUYS I'LL POST THE PIRATE SHINIGAMI LATER AND NEXT THE SHINIGAMI WIZARD. SO ENJOYING READING GUYS! OH AND FOR THE ONES WHO HAVE RED, MY CHAPTER REVIEW ON TALES OF THE FAIRY NINJAS I HAVE EDITED THIS.**_

**Speaking Guides:**

**Beast/Demon/Technique: YELLED/Spoken/Spoken in Flashbacks/Spoken in Kanji**  
>Flashbacks: YELLEDSpoken  
><em><strong>Author's Note: YELLEDSPOKEN/Cue Music/Last Time techniques**_  
><span>Where they areWhen Are that time: SPOKEN  
><span><strong>Title: SPOKEN<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto they belong to their creators.<br>**  
><span><strong>CHAPTER 1 ALL MUST BE ONE<br>**  
><span>Mugiwara/Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy; The Man who was going to be the next Pirate King, with his crew; Mugiwara Ichimi/The Straw Hat Pirates, The Still, Revoked and Resigned Shichibukais/Royal Seven Warlords of The Seas; Bokun/Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma with; few Pascifistas, Taka no Me/Hawk Eyes Dracule Mihawk; with; Perona, Kaizokuo Jotei/Pirate Empress; Boa Hancock with; The Kuja Tribe, Shi no Gekai/Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law with; Hato no Kaizoukodan/The Heart Pirates, and Kaikyou no Jinbe/Knight of The Sea Jinbe, with The Yonko; Akagami/Red Haired Shanks and his crew; Akagami Kaizokudan/The Red-Haired Pirates and, with Kakumeikai Dragon/Revolutionary Dragon; The Father of Luffy, Emporio Ivankov, and Sabo; Luffy and Ace's Old Friend with their army; Kakumei Gun/The Revolutionary Army standing over The Two Yonkos; Blackbeard/Kurohire; Marshall D. Teach and Kaidon with his 500 Zoan Type; Devil Fruit Eaters Army and with The Shichibukai; Joker Donquixote Doflamingo. They were all defeated and laying at the ground. It was a massive war that almost matched the War at Marineford. All of the fighters were bloodied except for the Kakumei Gun and Akagami Kaizoukodan, who arrived just in time to turn the tides of the battle and win it.

Shanks stepped over to a high rock and raised his hand saber up in the air. "THIS WAR IS...OVER!" Shanks yelled and all of his allies rejoiced with glee and joy.

All of them were smiling but their enemy; Kaidon was chuckling. "You Pirates were able to defeat me and my Army but none of you will survive and get out...ALIVE!" His massive body started to rise and glow. The Alliance were starting to get afraid of this his body was rising and glowing. "Yes...feel fear because you will join me...TO THE NETHERWORLD!" The Massive Man laughed hard and all of the Alliance was starting to run but the exit was closed by him. "No one will escape!"

The Alliance was starting to get afraid more and more, there was nowhere to escape is this their end. Then Luffy walked all the in front of the massive man and yelled. "OI!" Luffy got Kaidon's attention and everyone looked at him.

_**(Cue Music: **__**One Piece Soundtrack - The Very, Very, Very Strongest)  
><strong>_  
>"I'm not going to die here right now...I will become the Pirate King and find One Piece." Luffy said holding his Straw-Hat down so that his left eye is only the visible. "We'll all get out of here and live out our dreams."<p>

"Hmph...And how will you do that? You only have 2 minutes left to do something and your brain can't do think that fast." Kaidon mocking, Luffy and laughed

"I'll/Uriwa..." he held out his left hand and blood started pump in it and got back to his heart. "...Just destroy YOU!" His **Gear Second: Buso/Armament **was now activated and his body began to overheat, then smoke started to rise from his body, but his body was also harden.

"That technique of yours with speed is still not capable to destroy me!" He kept mocking The Straw-Hat Captain as he got bigger and bigger, while laughing.

Luffy inhaled lots of air and bit his finger. "**GEAR THIRD**!" Then he exhaled all the air to his thumb and then his hand became larger, the same he did to his other hand.

The Straw-Hats were shocked of what their captain is about to do. Usopp came to his captain first. "Luffy, don't do this remember the last time you did this!" The Soge/Sniper King said, warning his captain of the danger he'll do to himself.

Nami came second to her captain. "This time, you're recklessness might kill you!" The Cat Burglar Nami warning his captain as well.

Luffy looked at his crew's faces. He know what they all want to say to him. Then his Father and Shanks walked to his side. Luffy looked at their faces and know exactly what they want to say to. He first looked at his crew and said. "Umira/You guys, are really worrying about me, but I have to do this." He then looked at his Father and Shanks. "Tou-chan/Dad, Shanks, I'll do what you want to say." Both of them nodded at Luffy and he nodded back.

"Good Luck, Luffy!" Dragon; Luffy's Father wished him luck while smiling.

**(Cue Music: One Piece-Luffy's Fierce Attack Ost)**

Luffy inhaled a deep air and yelled. "**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen/Gum Gum: Balloon**!" His body was now inflated like a balloon. Then he twisted his inflated body and spewed it out to launch him greatly towards Kaidon. His two hands now began to ignite to flames. 'I promised that...I'll never let anyone die again!' Luffy, then remembered, his brother; Ace dying at his hands at the Marineford War. He then let out a war cry and yelled out his technique. "**GOMU GOMU NO/GUM GUM**..." As he got closer to Kaidon, he raised his both hands at his punching stance and yelled out. "**EREFANTURU RETO HOKO RIFAR STOMA/ELEPHANT RED HAWK RIFLE STORM**!" He then sent Kaidon an, igniting, **Arnament Hardened**, **Gear Third**, and enhanced momentum-ed, barrage of fists towards him.

Luffy kept yelling out a war cry while, punching his enemy even against the wall. Everyone watched in awe as they witness Straw-Hat Luffy's powerful known move yet. Kaidon was getting cracked, by Luffy's punches. "I-I will still explode you only got 1 minute left!" Kaidon kept mocking and laughing, while getting bigger and was now like a mountain, but then he got shot by something. Kaidon and Luffy, who still kept on punching, looked at who shot that.

"We won't just let it all done by Luffy-kun." It was Jinbe holding out a drop of water at his hand and started to shoot it.

"Jinbe..." Luffy said. Then another one shot at Kaidon.

"Luffy, will not be the only one who will smash. We will as well." Boa Hanckock with her **Slave Arrow**, and along with the; Kuja Tribe, fired their arrows at the stomach of Kaidon.

"Hancock..." Luffy said. Then another one shot.

"Luffy, we won't let you down" Usopp firing a barrage of Pop Green, Brook using his **Soul Solid: Ice Blast**, Sanji using **Diablo Jambe: Flambage Shot**, Nami using **Black Ball: Raiun/Thundercloud Rod**, Zoro using **Sanbyakurokuuju/360 Pound Ho/Cannon** and Franky using **Franky Fireball**.

"My crew..." Luffy said.

"WE'LL DO THIS TOETHER EVERYONE!" Shanks yelled and everyone responded with a massive yell. The massive alliance fired their range attacks to help, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Minna/Everyone..." Luffy looked at everyone who was helping. For a bit second he then turned to Kaidon again and yelled. "...EVERYONE LETS DO THIS!"

**ALRIGHT GUYS A CLIFF-HANGER, SORRY CAUSE I HAVE TO DO THE WIZARD SHINIGAMI NEXT ALRIGHT. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FANFIC AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING. I HOPE YOU GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS TOO GUYS.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
